


Equipoise

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [589]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Beware a bored Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/11/2000 for the word [equipoise](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/11/equipoise).
> 
> equipoise  
> A state of being equally balanced;equilibrium; -- as of moral, political, or social interests or forces.  
> Counterbalance.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble to celebrate my first year of posting drabbles. I've been posting NCIS drabbles for exactly one year now.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #272 Bored.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Equipoise

Tony hated when social equipoise was achieved. Crime went down and as such the number of cases they had went down. The end result? A very bored Tony.

This meant everyone hated when this happened as a bored Tony meant an annoying Tony who poked his nose into everything. Gibbs especially hated it. His usual methods for controlling DiNozzo failed as he couldn't reprimand him for going off task when they had no tasks. 

Usually these periods didn't last long. There was always someone looking to upset the status quo. This time crime had been down for two weeks and everyone was pulling their hair out. Vance was about ready to order rotations of teams doing mock cases, so that they could keep their skills up.

Tony alone had solved ten cold cases and the team another three. It was doing wonders for their closed cases, but nothing for morale. Vance hoped a new case came in soon before they had to resort to mock case exercises.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
